A tu lado
by Mac Sato
Summary: Asami recuerda todo lo que ha acontesido luego de unos años de iniciar su relacion con korra
1. Chapter 1

bueno este es mi primer fic espero y les guste. tiene varios modismos asi que es posible que no lo entienda a simple lectura, he leido varios fanfic que me inspire tratare de actualizarlo cada 5 dias o una semana, cualquier sugerencia, reclamo, o lo que sea sera bien recibido, saludos a todos.

declaracion: los personajes de LOK no me pertenecen

Capitulo 1: recuerdos y aniversarios

Estaba recostada en el patio del templo del aire recordando todo lo que había ocurrido ya hace 3 años… recordé ese día en que crucé el portal de ciudad republica tomada de la mano de korra, sin pensarlo en ese momento mi vida cambiaria para siempre…

_Tres años atrás… _

_Tomo mi mano y yo solo atine a sostenerla con fuerza no creía lo que estaba pasando y solo seguí caminando cuando estuvimos dentro del portal la mire a los ojos a sus perfectos ojos azules que tanto me encantaba mirar y que extrañaba demasiado esos tres largos años que se fue. no dije nada solo la mire y sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse y me asuste un poco y tome sus manos con más fuerza ella sintió que yo estaba nerviosa y me tomo en sus fuertes brazos mi cuerpo se estremeció y ella me dijo suavemente – tranquila… ya llegamos- me soltó y dio unos pasos y comenzó a admirar el lugar yo solo quede sorprendida en lo que podía ver, era todo tan hermoso pero absolutamente todo pero no se comparaba con quien me había llevado ahí, ella parecía una niña pequeña que jugaba con los pequeños espíritus que habían de pronto un grito me saco de mi trance – Hey! Asami te quedaras todo el día ahí parada tengo mucho que enseñarte-…._

Una leve ráfaga de aire me hizo distraerme de lo que estaba pensando y me levante un poco molesta pero sabia quien me había lanzado intencionalmente esa ráfaga, me pare y pude ver una radiante sonrisa y ese pequeño enfado se esfumo, no podía creer que la chica que un día me odiaba hoy cause mil y una sensación en mi. Me acerque a ella y pude notar que tenía sus manos en la espalda, la conocía bien y sabia que algo tramaba, me detuve y la observe entonces ella se acerco muy lentamente hasta llegar frente a mí. Me robo un pequeño beso (sabia que lo haría de todos modos así que solo lo disfrute aunque fuera pequeño) y retiro sus manos de su espalda y extendió un ramo de flores delante mío y me dijo – feliz aniversario hoy se cumplen 3 años desde que nos fuimos a nuestras primeras vacaciones al mundo espiritual y se cumple también 3 años desde que nos dimos nuestro primer beso- woow sin duda quede estupefacta había cosas que se le olvidaban muy fácilmente pero me sorprendí de que recordara esto sin duda el avatar es un mar de secretos. Tome las flores y las admire eran hermosas, me quede un segundo recordando cosas y ella me miro con cara de cachorro suplicante – ¿solo te quedaras ahí? Ni un beso siquiera- lo ultimo lo dijo en un todo juguetón que me saco de lo que pensaba - ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto – nada solo estoy muy pensativa hoy y estaba recordando cómo fue nuestro primer beso- korra se sonrojo- Hey porque recuerdas eso- gruño – pero si tú me trajiste hasta flores porque hoy se cumplen 3 años- dije lo cual hizo que se sonrojara mas, reí a lo, me incline y bese sus labios todo dejo de enojo por recordar aquel acontecimiento se borraron.

…_Se adelanto para tomar una flor algo extraña y me la entrego y se quedo a la espera de algo no lo sabía hasta que la tome y toque cuando esta se convirtió en una bella mariposa, quede muy sorprendida y me voltie para ver a korra, ella estaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, la observe con ternura me encantaba que sonriera así después de todo lo que había sucedido tiempo atrás. No paso más tiempo hasta que continuamos caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño y lindo lago en donde nos sentamos a la orilla una al lado de la otra, en ese momento ella tomo mi mano y me dijo con algo de nerviosismo. – Asami… tu sabes por todo lo que he pasado… eras a la única que respondía las cartas… fuiste a quien más extrañe cuando estuve fuera… fuiste la única en quien pensé antes de detener el ataque de Kuvira… Asami no se que mas decir… Asami yo… yo… - estaba expectante a lo que iba a decir hasta que de la nada apareció un pequeño espíritu amarillo y saludo muy amistosamente a Korra, pero ella estaba tan molesta que solo se limito a decir un sutil hola. El espíritu curioso al ver la reacción de korra se sentó en mi regazo y observo detenidamente mi rostro y dijo – hola tú debes ser la nueva acompañante de él avatar- quede sorprendida y le pregunte - ¿Cómo es eso?- a lo que él respondió – si tu eres la nueva acompañante del avatar no me cabe duda su aura es mas radiante a tu lado y sin duda se puede percibir que siente algo por ti- señalo nuestras manos a lo que Korra y yo nos sonrojamos pero no nos soltamos - ves tú debes ser como dicen los humanos su novia- me sonrió – me retiro para que puedan hablar al parecer interrumpí algo que al avatar le molesto, hasta luego avatar, tu novia es muy linda- hasta el momento korra no había pronunciado palabra solo estaba sonrojada, se levanto soltando mi mano y dando unos pasos hasta que logre detenerla y voltearla hacia mí, la note muy nerviosa (debo admitir que yo también lo estaba) y solo se quedo mirando a mis ojos por unos minutos entonces sentí que sus manos rodeaban mi cintura y que me acercaban a su cuerpo tome su rostro, se sonrojo un poco y me miro nerviosa y dijo – espera un momento- se separo de mi e hizo un poco de tierra-control para quedar un poco más alta que yo lo cual me causo una risa que no pude aguantar – hey! No te rías tu eres muy alta y no quiero tener que estar de puntitas para besarte- al decir esto último se sonrojo a más no poder, se subió a la roca y tomo mi mano y me acerco otra vez a ella esta vez ella tomo mi rostro e hizo que me inclinara hacia arriba, junto lentamente su nariz con la mía nos quedamos así unos momentos hasta que lentamente junto sus labios con los míos ... no se que fue exactamente lo que sentí pero era completamente diferente a lo que había sentido al besar a Mako o a cualquiera de mis ex's novios…_

-porque siempre tienes que hacer eso?- pregunto en un tono juguetón- porque me gusta ver la expresión que pones cuando lo hago- la volví a besar pero esta vez fue más corto ya que sabía que si le daba un pequeño beso ella de inmediato me volvería a besar y eso me encantaba… Nos recostamos en el césped y nos pusimos a recordar todas las cosas que hicimos en nuestro viaje al mundo espiritual y en nuestros otros innumerables otros. Llego un punto en el cual Korra no pudo ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas cuando le mencione muy sensualmente al oído – Hoy también se cumple otra cosa… ya son 2 años desde la primera vez en que tu y yo hicimos el amor- ….

Nota: en la mayoria de los fanfic que he encontrado asami y korra llegan al punto de tener relaciones en menos de 10 lineas asi que trate de hacerlo de otra manera


	2. Chapter 2

_Dos años antes…. _

_-Korra te noto algo nerviosa- _

_-como no estarlo-_

_-tranquila, no pasara nada malo no tienes por qué estar tan nerviosa o ¿acaso es tu primera vez?- al decirle esto su nivel de nerviosismo aumento – ¿Korra esta es tu primera vez?- pregunte_

_Sonrojada a más no poder respondió muy levemente – si, es mi primera vez, solo he tenido un novio y fue mako y nunca llegamos a hacerlo- _

_La abrace y le susurre al oído- tranquila, si es tu primera vez la hare inolvidable… _

Los rayos del sol golpeaban mis ojos lo que hizo que me despertara, sentí como la respiración de Korra golpeaba mi pecho solo pude sonreír a esto, se veía cansada así que solo la deje dormir por un rato mas, pero ella ya había despertado hace mucho tiempo y solo se había quedado así para no despertarme. No podría pedir una novia más tierna que Korra. Junto sus labios con los míos y me dio un lindo ''buenos días mi preciosa ingeniero'' sin duda cada palabra que salía de su boca me enamoraba mas y también lo que hacía con su boca…

_…lentamente comencé a sacarme mi blusa dejando a Korra con la boca abierta, me acerque a ella y comencé a besar su cuello jalando su camiseta hasta que logre sacársela, ella solo contemplaba mi cuerpo y yo el de ella… sin pensarlo dos veces todo rastro de nerviosismo desapareció en Korra y se abalanzo sobre mi y comenzó a besar mi cuello bajando lentamente hasta mi cuello lo que hizo que liberara un ligero gemido que no quise ocultar esto al parecer hizo que korra se entusiasmara mucho ya que de un jalo arranco mi sostén y con otro bajo mis pantalones dejándome solo con la parte inferior de mi ropa interior, me observo por un largo rato saboreándose los labios, con las yemas de sus dedos toco mis pechos bajando hasta mi entrepierna lo que me hizo tiritar y volví a gemir pero me levante para hacerlo en el oído de korra._

_Lentamente korra comenzó a besar todo el cuerpo de asami sin saltarse ninguna parte de este, cuando llego al ombligo de esta se quedo ahí por unos segundo y se aventuro a deshacerse de la ropa interior que asami aun poseía, la contemplo y bajo hasta su entrepierna y comenzó chupar todo el clítoris de asami en su interior no sabía que hacía solo se dejaba llevar por el momento hasta que luego de unos minutos de lamer la entrepierna de asami sintió algo húmedo en su barbilla… _

-veo que amaneciste de muy buen humor hoy- le dije mientras la abrazaba y besaba su frente – después de lo que hicimos anoche como no despertar con buen humor- dijo arqueando una ceja con un tono muy pícaro mientras su mano bajaba por mi vientre – si quieres podemos repetir lo de anoche ¿o no asami?- me sonroje pero no iba a dar un no como respuesta a lo que respondí muy sensualmente – no recuerdo lo que hicimos anoche avatar porque no me haces recordar- …

continuara...

muy bien aca les dejo la segunda parte por el momento tratare de subir en unos dias las siguientes partes (cuando se me ocurran) en fin espero les guste cualquier comentario es bien recibido hasta pronto


	3. Chapter 3

La mañana avanzo rápido luego de levantarme y tomar una ducha junto a mi amada avatar y de haber tenido unas cuantas rondas extras de placer junto a ella nos dispusimos a ir a almorzar a un restorán en la orilla de la bahía quería que fuera algo sencillo pero a la vez romántico…

_-Asami que te parece si esta noche salimos dar una vuelta- dijo muy entusiasmada- claro porque no necesito despejarme – respondí. _

_Llego la noche y salimos a dar el tan ansiado paseo que quería Korra, me llevo a un lago cerca de la del centro donde habían unos botes de patos-tortugas a lo que la mire con algo de curiosidad y dijo.- escuche de ellos y en la mañana pase a verlos y creí que seria romántico dar una vuelta en ellos- sin decir nada la tome de la mano y la jale hasta los botes, nos subimos y nos acomodamos yo me recosté sobre su pecho, me encanta sin duda es una de las mejores sensaciones que puedo tener, Korra es tan romántica y eso me encanta y me enamora cada vez más, hoy en la noche le daré un lindo regalo por todo su romanticismo. _

_-Asami, cuando me muestras tu ser me seduces, cuando me besas me enamoras y cuando me dejas por un segundo yo me desplomo…- dijo sin importar nada lo que me dijo me dejo impresionada y lo único que puede hacer fue ponerme derecha y besar sus hermosos labios, nos fundimos en un beso que ambas disfrutábamos cada momento que se iba intensificando… _

-De que te ríes tanto- pregunto Korra con un leve rastro de confusión en su rostro- De nada mi vida solo he estado recordando los últimos días acerca de nuestro primer viaje al mundo espiritual y esas cosas – respondí a lo que respondió – que bueno que solo eso estés recordando…- me pareció extraño lo que dijo – ¿a qué te refieres?- me miro mientras tragaba un poco de té- pues ya sabes esa pelea que tuvimos hace algún tiempo... por tus celos…

_-Veo que te estás divirtiendo con las nuevas maestras aire- dijo asami con un tono de desagrado- pues si es bastante divertido entrenar junto a ellas y Tenzin – respondió Korra sin saber el porqué del tono de asami- que bien.- dijo asami y dando media vuelta se fue a la habitación que compartía con Korra, antes de que diera un paso se escucho a Korra preguntarle -¿te sucede algo mi amor?- a lo que Asami respondió- pregúntale a las nuevas maestras aire tal vez ellas sepan.- dicho esto Asami se dirigió al cuarto y se encerró, Korra quedo muy confundida no entendía lo que le sucedía a Asami así que solo salió al patio para pensar en lo que le molestaba a Asami, pudo observar ligeramente a las nuevas maestras y pensó de inmediato que eso era lo que le molestaba, sabía que si se enojaba no podía hablar con ellas hasta que su enojo se calmara, de pronto levanto la mirada y pudo observar que la ventana de su habitación estaba abierta y pensó que podría entrar por ahí y le daría algún presente para que cesara su enojo. _

_Recorrió todo el templo en busca de unas lindas flores y cuando encontró las mas lindas que sabía que le gustarían a Asami se dispuso a hacer un poco de aire control para entrar por la ventana, al entrar se percato que Asami estaba recostada hablando sola – avatar Korra ayúdanos a entrenar aire control, avatar Korra que fuerte eres … ella es mía que se creen al coquetearle ya verán las electrocutare a todas con mi guante nadie le coquetea a MI NOVIA – Korra al escuchar eso no puedo ocultar su sonrisa y sigilosamente aprovecho de que Asami había cerrado sus ojos y beso sus labios a lo que la no maestra se sobre salto y abrió los ojos rápidamente al ver que era su preciosa avatar la aprisiono en sus brazos y comenzó a succionar su cuello dejando una notoria marca, cuando Asami se separo del cuello de Korra y con mucha confusión la avatar pregunto – ¿a que se debe lo que acabas de hacer?- a lo que Asami respondió- Eres MIA solo MIA y eso que te he hecho en tu cuello lo demuestra nadie te puede mirar o menos coquetear porque conocerá mi ira- se veía hermosa celosa pensó Korra a lo que solo respondió – Mi vida soy solo tuya, Te Amo y siempre te amare no tienes por qué estar celosa, aunque admito que te ves preciosa así, toma te traje unas flores espero que te gusten- tomando las flores y sentándose en la cama responde- gracias mi amor son hermosas, lo siento por ponerme celosa aunque creo que si estuviéramos en una posición diferente su ya los hubieses mandado al mundo espiritual solo por sonreírme ¿o me equivoco?- Korra solo se sonrojo y respondió- haría mucho más que eso nadie puede ver a Mi preciosa ingeniero solo yo, solo yo puedo desnudarla con la mirada, solo yo puedo observar su perfecto cuerpo, solo yo puedo recorrer su piel y proclamarla mía, solo yo y nadie mas- Asami rio a lo bajo – Avatar Korra las cosas que dices creo que esta noche te proclamare mía – con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios Korra respondió - ¿y porque esperar a la noche?..._

Asami sonrió al recordar eso y dijo – Ahora que lo pienso no había recordado eso- Korra respondió- Claro como estabas hecha una fiera no te convenía recordarlo- con una mirada traviesa y con la intención de hacer sonrojar al avatar Asami dijo – si estaba hecha una fiera pero no me reclamaste nada cuando esa misma tarde fui una fiera en la cama contigo….

Continuara...

les dejo el tercer capitulo espero que les guste me demore un poco mas en subirlo muchos trabajos en la universidad en fin me despido hasta el proximo capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

hola otra vez aqui les traigo el cuarto capitulo del fic este digamos tiene contenido ''explicito'' leanlo bajo su responsabilidad

los personajes de lok no me pertenecen

Capitulo 4

… _\- oh si Korra sigue así! Más rápido pero con cuidado! vamos explora el túnel secreto* – gritaba asami mientras su amada avatar la hacía estremecerse contra el colchón de la cama del templo del aire, con sus besos trataba de callar los gemidos que ella misma producía en su novia, ya no podía contenerse mas estaba al borde del orgasmo hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta._

_-¿Korra estas hay? Necesito que me ayudes con las nuevas maestras aire- Tenzin como siempre interrumpió el momento de amor que tenían las dos chicas, Korra no pudo más que enojarse a lo que más pudo mientras que asami solo se quedo con una mueca de decepción al no poder llegar a lo que ansiaba y de pronto una ira la invadió antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra Korra grito- ¡Tenzin estoy ocupada no creo que sea muy necesaria mi ayuda, ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Jinora?, a demás estoy cansada luego te ayudare en otra cosa- detrás de la puerta solo se escucho un – está bien, pero luego me ayudaras a meter en los corrales a los bisontes-, unos pasos indicaron que se había ido y toda la atención del avatar se concentro en el rostro de asami._

_-lo siento mi amor, tu sabes lo inoportuno que puede ser Tenzin y...- sin poder terminar lo ultimo unos labios callaron al avatar – lo se , se lo molesto que puede llegar a ser a veces, aunque ahora no hayamos podido terminar esto porque no te quedas esta noche en mi casa para terminar lo que acabamos de empezar pero antes salimos a comer a fuera- una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro y le contesto- claro que si mi hermosa ingeniera lo que tu desees, ¿pero quien dijo que no podemos terminar lo que empezamos ahora y empezar otra ronda en la noche?- beso el cuello de la joven heredera provocando un leve gemido en esta…_

Sonrojada a más no poder asami conducía su satomovil ante la mirada atónita del avatar.-¿ asami que te sucede?- sacándola de sus pensamientos respondió – nada solo que … nada no es nada – fingiendo que iba a pasar el cambio estiro su mano hasta la entrepierna de Korra lo que hizo sonrojar al avatar - ¿asami que estás haciendo?¡ - grito con su rostro completamente rojo, al escuchar esto la conductora viro hacia un camino que dirigía a la parte más apartada de la finca sato donde ella sabía que nadie iría y podría tener un momento de pasión junto a Korra.

-Korra cariño tranquila pues quiero tener un momento de pasión contigo y que me hagas ir al mundo espiritual sin necesidad del portal , esta semana no hemos podido hacer nada ya que siempre ha surgido algo ya sea que nos interrumpe Tenzin o llama raiko o algo surge en mi compañía y tu sabes qué extraño sentir tu sudor y tu cuerpo sobre el mío- dijo esto con un puchero en los labios, al detener el auto solo sintió la puerta abrirse, esto la hizo decepcionarse hasta que sintió que la puerta de su lado se habría y sintió como unos poderoso brazos la cargabas al asiento trasero del satomovil.

-mi adorada asami se que nos han interrumpido muchas veces esta semana y esta vez no lo harán te llevare de vuelta al mundo espiritual, te hare gritar mi nombre como lo sé hacer así que prepárate-…

_Las uñas de la ingeniero se estaban incrustando en la espalda del avatar otra vez, esto no le importaba en lo mas mínimo al contrario le encantaba que lo hiciera, con sus labios aprisionaba uno de los pezones de asami con una mano tomaba el otro y con la otra le daba placer de la forma que ella sabía que le encantaba, ya dentro de asami comenzó a realizar movimientos circulares haciendo que esta volviera a gritar su nombre, una tras otra pulsación hacia que asami rasguñara mas y mas la espalda de Korra, lentamente el avatar retiraba su mano empapada para lentamente bajar hasta la entrepierna de asami con su boca lentamente comenzó a lamer el clítoris de la ingeniero lo que la hizo doblarse de placer, le rogaba a los espíritus que no se detuviera, pasaron los minutos y Korra seguía estimulando a asami hasta que introdujo otra vez sus dedos en asami logrando que esta llegara al tan ansiado orgasmo que anteriormente Tenzin había interrumpido. _

_-wooow mi amor sin duda esta vez te luciste- dijo asami ya agotada de tanto placer – pues no es para mas, nos interrumpieron hace un rato y quería que olvidaras tus celos y que realmente te olvidaras del mundo y sintieras que solo estamos tu y yo- luego de esto beso el blanco cuello de asami (cabe recalcar que este al igual que casi todo el cuerpo de asami tenía leves marcas de succiones hechas por el avatar) – espero que tengas energía para esta noche- con una mirada picara sato contesto – por supuesto que tengo energía para la noche y espero que sea más de 3 rondas porque si son como esta te pediré hasta que no puedas mas- besando los pechos de asami levanto la mira y dijo – serán mejores que esta, sin duda no dormiremos esta noche-…_

_notas del autor : * siempre quize poner lo del tunel_

_tenzin realmente puede llegar a ser muy molesto, escribir capitulos mas y dare por finalizado el fic espero les guste y sin mas que decir me despido _


	5. Chapter 5

bueno me demore un poco mas en escribir este capitulo aunque suelen ser cortos me entretengo escribiendolos y espero que les guste y creo que me retrasare mucho en el proximo capitulo porque tendre mucho que hacer en la universidad y eso

los personajes de LOK no me pertenecen

Capitulo 5:una novia como asami

Llegada la mañana después de la noche de pasión en el sato móvil de asami, el avatar despertó con un dolor en la espalda esto se debía a que durmieron en el vehículo y que asami la había arañado hasta dejarla sangrar, con un ojo abierto observo el reloj que estaba en el brazo de asami y pude percatarse que eran recién las 6 de la mañana y recordó que ella y asami tendrían el día libre. A pesar de ser muy temprano Korra entre besos comenzó a despertar a su adorada novia, a asami no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo esto ya que se había acostumbrado a que en las mañana que despertaba junto a Korra después de una noche desenfrenada junto a esta lo primero que sentía serian los morenos labios de su amante en el cuello o en sus propios labios, ella acostumbraba a hacerse la dormida solo para que el avatar la besara hasta que llegaba a su pecho donde sabía que si ella no la detenía no saldrían de la cama o donde estuviesen en un horas. Korra adoraba la risa de asami era música para sus oídos pero a pesar de que asami fuera una mujer tierna y dulce con ella tenía claro que si cometía un error que le molestara a su novia lo pagaría caro…

_-asami dime ¿cuantas veces debo decir que lo siento?- sus palabras solo fueron ignoradas por una furiosa ingeniera que caminaba lo más rápido que podía – asami por favor déjame explicarte lo que paso no fue mi intención hacerlo- -asami por favor lo siento mucho- una enfurecida chica se dio media vuelta para observar a la morena – está bien explícate antes de que te lance por la ventana- el nerviosismo de Korra no podía ser mayor sabía que había cometido un error pero no tan grande como para que la ingeniero estuviera así claro había lanzado una roca a su satomovil mas lujoso y había roto unos planos que habían dentro de este – muy bien te explicare como ocurrió- no sabía cómo explicarlo estaba entrenando cuando una avispa-libélula se le acerco esto la asusto y la roca que estaba levantando la lanzo lo más lejos posible y dio a para donde estaba el vehículo de asami, en ese momento no le importo que la avispa-libélula la picara ya que sabía que era alérgica a esta y prefería eso a un regaño y hasta una golpiza por parte de su novia , al divagar y pensar en lo que su novia le haría la estremeció y no se dio cuenta que el bicho la pico en el brazo sin duda solo pensaba en el regaño de su novia- …- una enfurecida ingeniero la miraba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido- muy bien Korra estoy esperando tu explicación.- no sabía que decir ver a su novia en ese estado le daba miedo- pues bien… yo estaba entrenando… y de pronto sentí un zumbido en mi oreja… mire al lado y vi a una avispa-libélula y me asuste y lance la roca y llego a tu satomovil… lo siento mi amor no fue mi intención lanzarla- dicho esto agacho la cabeza, la ingeniero se quedo observando un tanto atónita la explicación de su novia cuestionándose el porqué le temía a un insecto cuando su enojo bajo un poco se acerco al avatar y pudo ver su brazo hinchado con un notorio color rojo a lo cual se asusto y le pregunto a Korra- KORRA que te paso en el brazo- la mencionada solo se miro el brazo y se sorprendió al ver el estado de este- no lo sé creo que me pico la avispa-libélula … o no … - dirigiéndose a su novia- Asami soy alérgica a su picadura – esto hizo reaccionar a asami y recapacitar el porqué le temía a tal insecto – vamos rápido te llevare a un hospital no me permitiría que algo malo te pasara, no importa el satomovil ni los planos los volveré a hacer, pero a ti no puedo perderte- dicho esto se dirigieron al hospital más cercano donde atendieron a Korra a tiempo. _

_De vuelta en la casa asami se disculpo con Korra ya que ella no sabía que ella era alérgica y le exigió que le contara todo acerca de ella, sus miedos, sus alergias, sus sueños, sus fantasías de todo tipo y así se quedaron hablando toda la noche hasta que el sueño les gano… _

-está bien ya desperté puedes dejar de besar mis pecho- dijo entre risas la heredera- mmmm pues podría dejar de hacerlo pero no quiero- dijo el avatar y continuo besando suavemente a su novia

\- veo que amaneciste de muy buen humor- dijo asami

-claro, a pesar de ser temprano y de que anoche casi no dormimos tengo mucha energía- dijo levantándose para mirar a su novia

-Korra ¿Qué tan temprano es?

-pues son las 6:37 am ¿Por qué?

-me quieres decir que uno de los pocos días libres que tenemos juntas me despiertas a esta hora?-

-mmm pues si lo siento mi intención no era despertarte solo era besarte – dijo esto con la expresión de perrito regañado en el rostro

-no me hagas esa cara Korra, no caeré en eso otra vez –

-lo siento, te dejare dormir –

-no ahora me tomas entre tus brazos y me llevas a nuestro cuarto y me haces el amor me oyes ya que me despertaste temprano y según tu con mucha energía –

Una gran sonrisa se poso en el rostro del avatar y acato a la perfección la orden de su novia…

nose a mi me encantaria tener una novia asi... en fin aca les dejo el capitulo espero les guste


End file.
